An Interesting School Year
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: When McGonagall goes insane, what does Ginny do? She ends up in sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy. Even though she has her friends, what is she to do? Some GH Later GD. Read and Review please!
1. The Third Boyfriend and A Disaster

Chapter One: The Third Boyfriend and The Disaster

New year, new rules. That's what the letter said. We could get rid of our old uniforms and wear "normal" clothes. The houses had been abolished. Why? Had McGonagall finally snapped? Clearly with Dumbledore's death, she had lost her sanity.

I got out of bed to get ready. The train leaves at eleven and it was now 8:27. My mother had to be furious by now. I didn't want to be late. It was one of my biggest pet peeves. I couldn't stand being late; all eyes on me. I absolutely hated being late. I went to my wardrobe to get my last remaining wearable outfit, a pair of ripped jeans and a tight green sweater. My shoes, black flats were all ready downstairs. My mother had put them there last night so I wouldn't lose them. That was my specialty. Losing things. I did it all the time. Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. Most likely my mother.

"Ginny dear, are you ready? The car should be here soon," she called through the heavy wood.

"Almost," I lied. It was for her sake, not mine.

"Well breakfast is on the table if you're hungry. I might pancakes, your favorite," she tried to tempt me.

"Ok, I'll be right down." I learned far back that lying to your mother can be very beneficial to her sanity. Well what's left of it. Outside of "The Burrow", I just referred to her as Crazy Lady.

So as Crazy Lady headed back downstairs, I stood doing my hair in the mirror. Still in my pajamas. I should be downstairs eating my yummy pancakes but I still had to look presentable. I mean sure, it's just the feast, but hey, first impressions are everything. I finished off my perfectly straight hair with some hairspray and a splash of shimmer spray. My favorite. I did my make up almost too fast, but I still looked decent. I got dressed in the bathroom, even remembering to put my clothes in the hamper. We didn't want to make Crazy Lady angry now did we? Of course not.

I grabbed my trunk from the foot of my bed, and began pulling it out of the room. I just got out in the hallway, when I realized I forgot my perfume. So I dropped my trunk and walked back into my room and spritzed on some of my vanilla perfume. I put the bottle in my purse, as my trunk was completely full. I swear if I were to open it, it wouldn't close again. I walked back out to the hallway and picked up the handle to my trunk again. I began pulling it again and was about to the stairs when it got seemingly lighter. I turned around and saw my brother Ron's best friend, Harry Potter.

"Oh, hi Harry," I said sweetly. I still kind of, sort of had that silly schoolgirl crush on him.

"Hey Gin." Gin? Where had that come from? " I figured you'd need some help," he said. A likely story. He never even talked to me. Why would he decide to now? I bet Crazy Lady sent him. Yes! That hat to be it. Crazy Lady was always the answer. So we both pulled my extremely heavy trunk downstairs.

"You can go eat breakfast. I'll go put your trunk in the car," he smiled. This day just kept getting stranger. Something had to be up. He must be looking for something-My journal! Yes- my journal. Sadly, it was in my purse, learning long ago that brothers can be very nosey. I pitied Harry a bit. My trunk was literally going to explode.

I giggled to myself and walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Crazy Lady asked me, as she gave me my plate of pancakes. I smiled.

"I believe there's going to be an explosion on the front lawn."

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Oh never mind. Is there anymore bacon?"

"Oh, no. Sorry dear, your brothers must have eaten it all. But I can fix you up some ham if you'd like," Crazy Lady offered. Couldn't she remember one thing I didn't like? I HATE HAM!! Absolutely couldn't stand it.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass. I'll just eat my pancakes. Oh, and just for the record, I find ham repulsive," I said as I drowned my pancakes in butter and maple syrup.

"Oh Ginny dear, I'm so sorry. I just can't remember what foods each of you like and don't like," she smiled. Did Crazy Lady just apologize? Wow! This was turning out to be a strange day. Harry suddenly popped his head into the kitchen.

"Um, do either of you know where Ron is?" he asked, his face bright red.

"Try his room, Harry dear," Crazy Lady told him.

"Thanks," he said and rushed up the stairs.

"Such a fine boy. I don't see why you two haven't gotten together," she said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Believe me mum, it could still happen," I grinned. If he asked me out today, I definitely wouldn't say no. I finished my pancakes in silence and walked outside to find Ron and Harry sitting on my trunk.

"Um-is everything okay?" I asked, secretly laughing on the inside.

"We're just taking a break," Ron said all the while glaring at Harry.

"Well I came out here to help you both close my trunk. I figured Harry wanted my journal, and I believe I know why. You wanted to find out if I still liked you after all these years," I said feeling wonderful. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Um, that's not why I wanted your journal Gin," Harry said looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay," I said as my face fell.

"He wanted to see if Meghan liked him," Ron said.

"Then why didn't you ask me? Why would I write about Megz in my journal?" I asked both of them, furious.

"I don't know. I didn't want the answer from somebody. So I figured if I read your journal- the answer would be in there. But your journal wasn't even in here." Harry offered me a sympathetic (well a sorry attempt at it anyway) smile.

"That's because I keep it in my purse. I know I have very nosey brothers. And obviously my brother's best friends too," I snapped.

"I guess it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry Ginny," he apologized, I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not, but frankly I didn't care. Everyone likes my best friend better than me.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. I mean honestly, why would anybody like pitiful little Ginny Weasley? Especially when beautiful Meghan Jane Heartthrob is around," I commented bitterly.

"I highly doubt that's true. Dean liked you. And Collin, I bet he'd love to be your boyfriend," Ron offered. I walked over to lock my trunk while they were both seated on top of it.

"Nice try Ronald. If only Collin wasn't dating Meredith Wentz, then perhaps I'd go find him on the train and kiss him passionately. Yes I believe that would go over quite well," I snapped sarcastically.

"If you did that I swear I'd tell mum," he told me honestly.

"And if you told her about me and Collin, I'd tell her all of the things you and 'Mione have done together," I smirked, realizing Crazy Lady was standing next to me.

"And what exactly have you and Hermione done, Ronald?" Crazy Lady asked him as his ears turned a lovely shade of magenta.

"Nothing Mum. I swear. Ginny's just a little upset because Harry likes Meghan, not her," he managed to get out.

"Whatever Ron you know that's a lie. Remember when we went to visit Charlie in Romania, and at night, every night she'd sneak over to your cabin. I still pity Harry," I said smugly. Ron's face fell in defeat as I walked back into the house. Harry followed me.

"Look Gin, I'm really sorry. I know I should have just asked you," Harry told me. This time I could tell it was a sincere apology. "The truth is that I liked you. I mean I do, but let's face it, Ron would have killed me if I told him."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I questioned. Honest or not, that statement had really caught me off guard.

"No, I do," he said, crimson creeping into his cheeks. I didn't say anything; I just threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer.

"I like you too, but I think you realized that," I said into his chest.

"Yeah, I did," He grinned

"Um, is there something you two want to tell me?" a voice from the top of the stairs questioned.

"Yes George. This is my beautiful girlfriend, Ginny. I do believe you've met," he told my brother. Then he turned to me, " You are my girlfriend right?"

"Of course I am," I giggled.

"Finally! I knew you two would end up together. But remember Harry, you hurt her in anyway, we Weasley brothers will hunt you down. We'll make you wish you never laid eyes on her," George warned.

"Don't tell Ron. I swear he'll kill Harry," I told my brother.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But don't you think he'll figure it out at school?" he asked.

"Better at school then now," Harry said. I was very happy. I thought he would have wanted to keep our relationship a secret.

"But what about the train?" I blurted out.

"Ron and Hermione have prefect duty. I wasn't going to sit with them anyway," Harry smiled.

"Then you're sitting with me, Megz and Luna," I said excitedly. I was acting very girly.

"Kids, let's go. Get in the car!" Crazy Lady shouted angrily from outside. The three of us walked outside, and met Ron and Fred. Once again I was the only girl. As I got in the car, Ron glared daggers at me.

"Ronald do you have a problem?" I asked snootily.

"Oh you mean besides the fact that now whenever Mione comes over, I can't be alone with her for more then five minutes," he scowled.

"Well Ron, perhaps you two shouldn't have been so, well obvious," Fred butted in.

"Yeah, even we knew all about your 'escapades'", George agreed.

"Why are you both on Ginny's side?" Ron snapped.

"Because Ginny is our favorite,"

"And only sister,"

"And we love her, Plus,"

"You were a stupid Git," Fred and George said together.

"Aww, thanks guys. I love you both too," I said.

"So- Harry are you on Ginny's side too?" Ron asked.

"Actually Ron I am. I couldn't look at the two of you for a week," he said a little too loudly.

"Don't blame you mate," George laughed.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Ron pleaded.

"Why, is someone embarrassed?" I cooed. Fred and George laughed.

"We taught her well George," Fred told his twin.

" I believe the Bat Bogey Hex was the greatest thing to teach her," George replied.

"Malfoy's still afraid of her," Harry smiled at me.

"Speaking of Malfoy, I hope we don't get stuck with him," Ron commented

"Hey, This is my best friend's step-brother's best friend we're talking about here. I don't think it's very nice," I said trying not to laugh.

"You cant be serious!" George asked.

"Well according to Megz, who heard it from Blaise, Draco Malfoy has changed since his father's death," I smiled," I hope you guys know I was just kidding."

"Good. My sister siding with a Malfoy. I might have had to lock you in a closet," Fred said.

"No, that's what you do to Ron," I commented.

"Hey, that was one time!" Ron shouted.

"Hey Gin, what happened?" Harry, who was seated next to me asked.

"Well Ron threw my Teddy Bear," I started but Ron cut me off.

"That she still has. What's its name, Mr. Fluffy?" Ron tried making me mad, but it wasn't working.

"Anyway, Ron rudely threw Mr. Fluffy into the garden. I got mad at him and yanked out a big chunk of his hair. Then Fred and George locked him in a closet for like five hours," I recited my tale.

"And got in so much trouble," Ron said.

"Yeah until Bill and Charlie backed us up," Fred laughed.

"Mum, are we almost there? Prefect duty is looking very pleasant right now," Ron scowled.

"About another hour," Crazy Lady glared at her youngest son, "And I want all of you to be quiet. I'm sick of your bickering."

"Sorry," we all said. We all sat in silence and within ten minutes I fell asleep, my head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," I was awoken from a restless fit of sleep. I opened my eyes to see that Harry and me were the only ones left in the car. I sat up straight, and Harry opened the door.

"Finally we're here. I haven't seen Megz and Luna in like a month!" I smiled.

" Well you'll get to see them in approximately three minutes," he laughed at me, as we grabbed our trunks. We walked into the station and found my brothers and Crazy Lady waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked. Before I could reply, two shrieking girls surrounded me.

" Ginny, we've missed you soo much!" one said loudly. I recognized it as Meghan Heartthrob.

"Yes, we have so much to tell you," Luna agreed. They started walking me away.

"Bye mum, I promise I'll write," I said, and called back to Harry, "You'll find us right?"

"Yeah, I will," he called back.

"Why is Harry sitting with us?" Luna asked curiously.

"Because Ron and Hermione have prefect duty," I declared, smiling.

"Ooer, somebody likes Harry," Megz giggled.

"I agreed, but still after six years?" Luna questioned.

"Maybe, or maybe he's my boyfriend?" I said dreamily. We all tugged our trunks through the barrier one at a time. We were greeted by the sound of the scarlet train, letting us know we had ten minutes to board.

"I think you're lying. Harry can't possibly be your boyfriend," Megz said quietly.

"Fine," I smiled as somebody poked me in the ribs. I turned around and was faced with our other best friend, Collin Creevy.

"Collin!" I shrieked and hugged him.

"Did I hear correctly? You're going out with Harry?" he questioned me.

"Perhaps," I replied.

"Oh, so that's all I get; a perhaps," a voice behind me stated. It was Harry.

"Fine then, yes. I'm dating Harry," I told all three of my best friends. "Better?" I asked Harry.

"Much better. Now shouldn't we be getting on the Hogwarts Express?" he told us. We picked up our trunks and headed aboard.

"Hey Collin, where's Meredith?" Megz asked

"She's sitting with some of her friends. I'm supposed to go find her," he said. "Where's Michael?"

"I don't know. Frankly I don't care," she commented grimly.

"You're not sick of him already are you?" I asked. I had dated him last year. We didn't last very long. Two months maybe. I really don't remember.

"Yes I am! He's much too clingy. I don't like clingy boys. They're either girly or abusive," she laughed.

" Very true," Luna agreed, and we got on the train and talked quietly for the two and a half hours it took to reach Hogsmeade.

Once we got to the train station in Hogsmeade, we all got in a carriage. As usual Luna stopped to say "Hi" to the threstals. It was a quiet ride up to the castle, but by the time we arrived, we were anxious to see the list. We walked into the school, and Professor McGonagall handed each of us list with our roommates' names. I opened it and it read:

**Merlin Tower**

Meghan Heartthrob

Luna Lovegood

Ginny Weasley

Collin Creevy

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy- PREFECT


	2. Authors Note

A Quick Note To My Readers:

Hey everyone, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated. Truth is, if I don't pass Geometry this semester, my mother is revoking my computer privileges. So I really can't update as much as I'd like to. I'm so sorry. Honestly I am. So I'll try to post as soon as possible. But I don't know how often that'll be. I have two more chapters written in my notebook, but it takes me forever to get enough time to time them up. So I'll keep trying my hardest and try to get chapter two up soon.

Love and Hugs,

AmandaPanda82891


	3. Chapter 2: The Serpent and The Lion

Chapter 2: The Serpent and The Lion 

I met up with Harry after the feast. I hadn't eaten very much; I was too busy worrying about what was going to happen that evening. Malfoy was a prefect- therefore he was in charge of our dorms.

"Gin, that's terrible. I can't believe that you got stuck with Malfoy," Harry said sympathetically.

"Well at least I have Megz, Luna and Collin," I tried to kid myself. Honestly, I didn't think things could get much worse.

"I'm right down the hall if you need me," he smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I should get back to "Merlin Tower,"" I faked a powerful voice. Harry laughed and I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Gin," he whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," I said and began walking back to my dorm. Along the way I recognized some of the paintings on the wall.

"Well lookey here another Weasley. You're my great great great granddaughter don't you know," a portrait began talking to me, but I paid no attention. I had two minutes until curfew and I wasn't getting yelled at by Malfoy. Once I reached the portrait hole, I mumbled the password.

"Morgana's darkness." The painting swung open, revealing my new common room. It was decorated in blues and greens. Very teen like. I was about to go upstairs to find Megz and Luna, when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Where were you Weasley?" he said coldly. So much for not getting yelled at.

"Why do you care? I made it back before curfew," I said bitterly

"Because you were gone for over an hour. I believe I have the right to know where you were," he smirked.

"Fine, if you must know, I was with my boyfriend," I sneered. I was getting really irritated that he was completely prying into my personal life. I wasn't like we were friends or anything.

"I take it you're still with Dean Thomas," he assumed. I grimaced.

"No- not that's it any of your concern, but I'm seeing Harry Potter," I stated.

"Of course you are. Two muggle lovers should be together. Speaking of the mudlblood," he started, but I cut him off.

"Shut up about Harry and Hermione!" I shouted

"Why? Is the mudblood trying to steal your ickle boyfriend?" He mocked. I had heard enough from him. I reached up to slap him, but someone grabbed my hand.

"Ginny, you know it's not nice to hit," a male voice said. I recognized it as Blaise.

"Even when he deserves it?" I questioned sweetly.

"Yes, even when he deserves it," he replied. I had spent the first two months of the summer at Megz and Blaise's house. We had all been very close.

"Fine, well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight then," I called while heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight Gin," Blaise said. I stomped up the stairs, walked into the girls' dorm and slammed the door.

"Gin! What happened?" Megz jumped.

"Malfoy happened! I can't stand him!" I said rather loudly.

"What did he do?" Luna asked while hanging upside down off her bed.

"He pried into my personal life. He had no right to do that. I mean it's not like we're friends or anything," I told them while changing into my pajamas.

"You're right, he didn't, but he is a prefect. You do have to listen to him," Megz replied.

"I know, but I don't want to!" I crawled under the covers. Luna turned out the chandelier with a wave of her wand.

"Night guys," Megz said.

"Night," Luna and I muttered. Within seconds I fell into a fitful sleep.

I tossed and turned all night until I knew I possibly couldn't sleep anymore. I glanced at the clock. 2:57, it read. No- that couldn't be right. It had to be later. Oh well. I decided to go sit in the common room for a while. Maybe then I could fall back asleep. So I grabbed my blanket off the end of my bed and carefully opened the door so I didn't wake Luna and Megz. I tiptoed don the stairs, and saw Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Blaise?" I whispered loudly, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't you know that," he turned around and smiled. Blaise suffered from insomnia. I remembered over the summer he could go without sleep for days. "Why aren't you?"

"I was too busy worrying about how to keep my temper with Draco around," I told him.

"You really don't have to worry about him. He wont do anything, especially to you," he told me.

"Why?" I questioned. All of the Malfoys hated the Weasleys. Simple as that.

"He just wants to make peace with you," Blaise told me.

Author's Note:

I know guys, it's really short. I didn't have much time, and I really wanted to post something. Also, I want to thank all of my reviewers for, well reviewing. Update soon! Hearts Amanda


End file.
